Fotografia
by BlindMaster
Summary: Un leve song -Fic para el final, una historia de amor que sera eterna, no importa que suceda... ambos estaran juntos! END-CHAP: Amor Eterno -BWEN of course!
1. Fotografia

**Fotografía **

**Es de noche y la verdad es cuando mas extrañas a las personas que amas, te entra un sentimiento de tristeza pero de recuerdo al miso tiempo. Espero que les guste este fic de Gwen x Ben…. cuando ambos están lejos el uno del otro hay algo entre ellos que los hace estar cerca a pesar de la distancia ( y siiii…. esta inspirado en el tema de J y NF)………….. CORREGIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Nota: Ben 10 no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes todos son propiedad de CN **

* * *

Día a día el la recordaba, odiaba decir la palabra adiós cada ves que se iba porque algo le apretaba el corazón

El avión descendía suavemente, el esperaba verla ahí como siempre pero sabia que no volvería, se había ido para siempre

Habían pasado tantos años, las cosas no habían salido como el esperaba, ser un héroe era mas duro de lo que pensó y aun mas cuando tratas de llevar una vida normal

Cuando bajo del avión nadie le esperaba, en silencio tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la antigua casa de sus padres que ahora era rematada porque el se había negado a hacerse cargo

A los veintiséis años las cosas parecían ser algo diferentes, muchas veces que no le importo ir a ver a sus padres, ahora el deseaba mas que nunca que estuvieran vivos para poder ir a verlos

Odiaba esa casa, era la única razón por la cual volvía y no deseaba volver a ese lugar lleno de malos recuerdos

Cuando llego vio a mucha gente aglomerada, faltaban pocos minutos para que la subasta inicie, solo podía quedarse unas horas luego debía volver a su trabajo

- ¨damas y caballeros daremos inicio a la subasta de esta hermosa casa del ……¨- decía el subastador, el no le tomo importancia, solo le interesaba deshacerse de aquella casa

El dinero no era un problema para alguien tan importante como el, ¨dinero¨ era lo ultimo en lo que debía pensar

Los montos eran elevados – ¨tenemos doscientos mil quien da mas¨- decía el subastador rematando y viendo quien podía dar mas precio, pero parecía que esa oferta era la ultima cuando…

- doscientos cincuenta mil – escucho, pero por alguna razón le parecía familiar aquella voz

- ¨alguien oferta mas doscientos cincuenta mil vamos señores es una hermosa casa¨ – decía pero nadie parecía animarse, cuando Ben vio a la persona que había ofertado tan elevada suma le sorprendió ver que era Gwen

Ben no podía dejar que su prima comprara esa casa, rápidamente levanto su mano y oferto

- trescientos mil – dijo el, ella le vio y se dio cuenta

- medio millón – dijo y el se quedo perplejo ante tal suma, ella le sonrió y el subastador dio por cerrada la subasta dándole la casa a Gwen

El se fue enojado ante tal acción, parecía frustrado, le había tomado toda su vida comprar hasta la ultima propiedad de su familia para destruirla y ahora su odiosa prima venia arrebatándole su ultima oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida

El cambio sus planes e hizo una par de llamadas anunciando que su vuelo se retrasaría y que el diseño lo entregaría el fin de semana

Corrió hasta donde estaba su prima, la tomo del brazo sujetándola y ella volteo, se volvían cara a cara después de tantos años

- porque lo hiciste ¿sabes lo que significa para mi?– le reclamo Ben, pero ella miro extrañada ante la reacción de su primo

-¿no me vas a saludar antes?, han pasado años – dijo ella retirando su brazo bruscamente

Gwen saco su cámara y tomo una foto automática de Ben, fue algo tan inesperado, luego ella saco una fotografía algo gastada de su bolsillo y se la entrego a su primo

- la ultima vez que tome una foto tuya…. aun eras un idiota – luego se alejo corriendo, el miro la fotografía, muchas cosas habían sucedido como tan bien cosas demasiado tristes, Ben tomo otra foto que tenia en su bolsillo y junto ambas

- si tan solo me dejaras en paz – pensó y el arrugo ambas en sus manos luego las arrojo, ya no las **necesitaba **

_La fotografía de ambos estaba vacía ahora, cada vez que partía la veía para recordarle que aun tenia a alguien por lo cual volver _

_Aunque ella no estuviera con Ben el podía recordarla, ahora esas imágenes estáticas eran lo único que tenia, estos años de silencio lo mataban por dentro _

_Ella sentía lo mismo, su estado de animo decayó bastante, algo que preocupo a Kevin, pero el no podía hacer nada _

_- Me iré a Francia – dijo ella _

_- si lo haces te apoyare – dijo Kevin y la abrazo porque sentía que no la volvería a ver mas pero el destino tenia preparado muchas sorpresas a ambos _

- te extrañe – dijo ella cuando los dos se reunieron en aquel restaurant, el mantuvo su perfil bajo no quería ser reconocido

- deja de ocultarte - le dijo y le quito su ridículo sombrero negro

- vine porque me prometiste las escrituras, las necesito de vuelta – dijo el tratando de hacerle creer a Gwen que no le importaba que las tuviera ella

Gwen saco de su bolso las escrituras que Ben tanto deseaba, se las quiso dar pero las alejo de las manos de su primo y le dijo

- debe parecer que disfrutas la cena o no te las daré - a pesar de los años ella no había cambiado… seguía siendo irritante como siempre

- me tome la libertad de imprimir muchas de estas – dijo entregando la fotografía que le había tomado a su primo

Simplemente no deseaba hablarle, porque sabia que ella lo convencería de hacer algo estúpido

Hasta ese momento Ben no había notado el vestido de su prima, era hermoso, un discreto escote combinado con una talla entera de color rojo que combinaban bien con sus ojos

- Siempre te llame… pero nunca estabas – decía ella, a el no parecía importarle tener una charla con su prima, no desde aquella vez en donde todo **salió mal**

_No todos los días dos miembros de la familia Tenyson cumplían dieciocho años, como era costumbre para esa fecha organizaron una gran reunión familiar, no solo para celebrar tan especial ocasión, si no también para dar la bienvenida a Ben, que volvía después de tantos años _

_Ben debía llegar en cualquier momento, el sabia de la celebración y se hizo a la idea de que habría una fiesta, el tenia otros planes, quería sorprender a su familia y darles una verdadera sorpresa _

_Gwen, a diferencia de su primo, se había quedado en casa con sus padres y asistió a la universidad local, en cuanto a Ben.. el se fue a estudiar a la Gran Ciudad _

_Camino en silencio e ingreso por la puerta trasera, todas las luces estaban apagadas y era muy dificultoso caminar, se dirigió a la sala principal en donde empezó a escuchar voces .. pero no veía nada, cuando una chica de estatura media se prendió de el, Ben se sorprendió, la chica respiraba y reía en voz baja _

_La chica puso sus manos en el rostro de Ben y volvió a reír, esta vez algo mas fuerte, cuando dijo_

_-lo encontré…. es hora de tu premio – dijo la chica con una vos alegre y dio un beso largo en los labio de Ben, esto provoco un estallido de voces….. en medio de esa confusión las luces se encendieron, luego todo fue silencio……._

- llegue un día antes y me entere de lo que tratabas de hacer, aunque siempre lo supe… pero no que lo harías tan apresuradamente – le reprocho Gwen, el no la escuchaba, en toda la cena se había dedicado a comer su comida y tomar vino

- se que no deseas hablarme pero…. si quieres estos papeles tendrás que hacer algo mejor que esto – dijo ella, Ben escucho estas palabras y dejo su copa

- esta bien, que quieres que te diga ¿eh? , si soy un héroe a tiempo completo, si trabajo, gano mucho dinero y si….. no necesito esas tontas escrituras – dijo furioso y se levanto bruscamente ante la mirada de todas las personas presentes, dejo su servilleta y se alejo de su prima

- has lo que quieras con ellas.. ya no me importan – dijo y se retiro, ella no lo pensó dos veces y ante la mirada de todas las personas fue tras de Ben

Cuando corrió tras el vio que se había detenido en al recepción para pagar la cuenta

- espera Ben no te vayas, solo quería estar contigo – dijo en vos mas baja, el se detuvo y la miro

- Te daré otra oportunidad, esta ves te las daré…. si realmente las quieres – dijo ella tentando a su suerte, la reacción de Ben no se dejo esperar

El saco su tarjeta y la entrego a la cajera para pagar la cuenta

- oí que debías irte hoy mismo y se que no tienes un lugar donde dormir, también oí que los hoteles por acá son muy caros – dijo ella con una mirada suplicante

- ¿y que me recomiendas? – dijo Ben deteniéndose en la entrada

- ven conmigo te enseñare…… – dijo ella y lo saco de la mano de aquel restaurante, la cajera suspiro al ver a una pareja tan hermosa… en especial sintió envidia por la chica pelirroja de tener a un novio tan bien parecido

- ven te llevare -dijo ella enseñando las llaves de su auto, un deportivo verde, esa era la actitud que nunca vio de Gwen…. no desde aquella fiesta

_El abuelo Max estornudo un poco para hacerle dar cuenta a Gwen de a quien besaba, ella abrió los ojos y se cruzaron con los de Ben _

_ella lo alejo empujándolo, fue la primera reacción que pudo hacer al ver lo que hacia, Ben simplemente se dejo caer ante el asombro de lo que acababa de ocurrir_

Gwen manejo, ya que el no había tenido planeado quedarse mas de un día en ese lugar, se detuvieron en una luz roja cuando un auto conducido por jóvenes ebrios miraba y lanzaba piropos a Gwen, lo cual molesto un poco a Ben, hasta que ella hizo rugir el motor de su carro retando a esos chicos, ellos no esperaron e hicieron lo mismo, ella miro a su primo y el sabia lo que debía hacer

Cuando la luz marco verde un resplandor se vio dentro del deportivo y ella partió acelerando a fondo mientras los chicos no avanzaron…. simplemente se quedaron ahí estancados, cuando vieron lo que sucedía se dieron cuenta de que sus ruedas estaban fundidas con el pavimento

Gwen reía mientras su primo Ben entraba al vehículo satisfecho de haber usado el Omnitrix para divertirse un poco, después de haberlo usado únicamente para combatir aliens

- te divertiste ¿eh Ben?... admítelo, es relajante hacer algo así de vez en cuando – dijo ella liberando el descapotable de su deportivo, el viento refresco rodeaba la cabellera y este se veía hermoso para Ben

- ¿a donde vamos?! – grito Ben ya que el viento no le dejaba escuchar bien, además que ella había puesto un tema muy fuerte

- ya lo sabrás – le respondió haciendo señas con sus dedos, ella acelero mas pero Ben aun estaba confundido

Se detuvieron el lugar que Ben mas había odiado en su vida, el lugar donde ambos se habían despedido

_- sabes que lo siento – dijo el cuando se sentó junto a su prima _

_- no fue tu culpa, debíamos esperarte, de cierta manera era nuestra responsabilidad - el cielo estaba hermoso es día, desde aquel mirador se podía ver toda la ciudad _

_- solo vine por un día…. mañana tendré que irme nuevamente – dijo Ben con desanimo, ella lo volvió a golpear suavemente en el hombro _

_- vamos anímate tu estarás dentro del país… yo me iré aun mas lejos – dijo ella mirando las estrellas _

_- ¿y se lo dijiste? – le pregunto Ben _

_Hablas de Kevin ¿verdad?, si…… se lo dije, este es nuestro ultimo día después ya no habrán mas – el frio empezó a caer junto con la espesura de la noche _

_Ben estaba muy cansado, el viaje, la emoción, el trabajo, todo era muy agotador, cuando sus ojos se rindieron al sueño… una luz… como un flash lo despertó y vio que Gwen sostenía una fotografía en sus manos _

_- mira Ben, así somos nosotros……. nunca lo olvidaremos – el vio y sintió como su vida avanzaba mas y mas con el tiempo _

- Las estrellas siguen ahí, como si nos esperaran… – le dijo Gwen al llegar al mirador, el cual seguía tan bello como hace ocho años

- es una locura que no desees volver, este lugar es hermoso – le dijo ella estirando los brazos como siempre, ella se veía hermosa…. algo salvaje pero hermosa

- has dejado de hablar con los años ¿acaso tu chica no habla contigo? – el aun se mantenía en silencio, no quería caer en el juego de su prima ya que ella siempre hallaba la manera de hacerlo hablar

- ella siempre me pregunta por ti sabes, pero le tengo que mentir diciendo que estas bien cuando ni yo misma se si estas vivo – el sentía culpa por no haber ido al funeral de sus padres pero los odiaba por no haberle dicho la verdad

-Se que rompiste la foto que te di hoy pero esa no era la original, esa noche tome dos fotos si no los recuerdas – dijo ella, el de repente recordó la otra foto, la que siempre estaba en su billetera

_El estaba distraído mirando el suelo cuando su prima lo llamo_

_- Ben – le llamo el volteo y sus labios se chocaron con los labios de Gwen, ella aprovecho la situación y tomo una fotografía de ambos _

_- ahora si… nunca te olvidare – dijo ella llevándose la fotografía y dejando una a Ben _

- ahora ¿a donde vamos? – pregunto Ben, que al igual que en el restaurant estaba muy escéptico a estar con su prima, se mostraba reacio a hablarle

- al ultimo lugar de la noche – dijo ella y se detuvieron en la antigua casa del los Tenyson, el frio era algo fuerte, ambos bajaron y Gwen corrió rápidamente entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta, el quiso abrirla pero ella la había asegurado por dentro

- anda Gwen déjame entrar – pidió Ben

- no, tu tienes tu entrada… úsala – le dijo desde adentro

- no caeré en tu trampa, me iré – cuando sonó el timbre de su celular

- anda regrésamelo tengo que contestar – dijo Ben, pensando que seria algo importante respecto a su trabajo

- si lo quieres…. ven por el –reto ella a su primo, Ben no dudo y fue a la entrada trasera, se sorprendió al ver que esta no tenia seguro

Entro y como aquella vez todo estaba en penumbras, quiso transformarse pero… no deseaba causar un alboroto, camino en la oscuridad, a diferencia de aquella vez no había nadie ahí excepto Gwen

- ya deja de jugar…. no es divertido – dijo el siguiendo el timbre de su celular

Se tropezó y apoyo sobre algo o alguien, no estaba seguro de que si era su prima pero era una mujer

- ¨terminemos¨ – oyó decir y sus labios sintieron un beso apasionado, las luces se encendieron y era Gwen, pero estaba vez no había nadie quien los detuviese

ella se separo y miro con una sonrisa a su primo, ella se veía hermosa con solo un camisón de dormir

- te di una razón para volver, para volver Ben Tenyson – luego ella subió por las escaleras de esa casa que antes le había pertenecido a el

Quedo impactado ahí, no sabia si era algo que el había estado evitando…. pero era algo que deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo

El cielo de la gran ciudad se veía hermoso esa noche, desde una posición tan alta se podía ver claramente toda la ciudad, desde ahí la miro .. pensando, saco su billetera y tomo la fotografía en donde estaban el y su prima, una ves mas ella había logrado sacar una foto de ambos mirando las estrellas……………………..

* * *

**Ok esta resubido porque pronto actualizare de nuevo el final de esta serie esta re-genial por eso alisto el campo se cuidan (nota esta escrito todo no teman la continuidad)**

**Gags: **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **


	2. Volverte a ver

**Volverte a ver **

**Ya saben de que tema y que autor ok ahí va esta bonito me gusto mucho (no tanto como el anterior) pero es buena continuación (ok gracias por los reviewns)**

**Gags: **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

* * *

- ¨que puedo decirte, los días en este raro país son aburridos, no hay nada de emoción en estudiar arte – decía la carta que Ben había recibido hace un par de días y que recién se disponía a leer

- ¨las cosas entre Kevin y yo van de maravilla, el vendrá este verano para estar conmigo, será divertido pero…. lo seria mas si tu vinieras…….. – cuando leyó esto ultimo non quiso continuar

- ¨claro que si¨ – se dijo en tono irónico y arrojo la carta al fuego tal y como había estado haciendo con el resto de cartas que ella **le enviaba**

Era imposible olvidarla, siempre que volvía para fines de año, ella le esperaba saludándolo desde el aeropuerto, cosa que siempre le incomodaba, ya que armaba gran alboroto cuando el bajaba del avión

- me adelante para poder recibirte – dijo emocionada saltando dando abrazos a su primo

- ya déjame, siempre haces los mismo –se quejo el, pero Gwen ignoro esto y le dio otro abrazo muy fuerte, esa era la primera vez que llegaba para navidad, un día en donde toda la familia debía reunirse

- este año será diferente- dijo su prima jalándolo del brazo para que el se apresurara

- no tienes remedio Gwen – decía algo animado y ya no tan estresado como cuando se había ido, ella hablaba todo el camino contando a Ben las mil cosas que le habían ocurrido preguntando siempre al final de cada historia ¨y a ti Ben ¿como te fue este año? ¨el odiaba que terminara de esa **manera **

El avión se iba y ella miraba siempre hacia atrás esperando que Ben apareciera para despedirse pero…. el aun no llegaba

El trafico era algo muy molesto para el, si usaba el Omnitrix podría llegar a tiempo, pero había hecho una promesa que no podía romper, no pudo soportar mas, bajo de su automóvil y se dispuso a correr hasta el aeropuerto…. solo para despedirse de Gwen

Ella estaba en la zona de embarque siendo inspeccionada por los oficiales portuarios, que a su vez inspeccionaban el equipaje de Gwen, mientras ella aun miraba para atrás con la esperanza de que Ben llegara

- ¨estaré ahí…. tenlo por seguro¨- le dijo la ultima vez que ella le hablo

Sus intentos eran vanos, su celular no contestaba, se canso de llamar, pero lo que ella no sabia era que Ben había olvidado su celular por apresurarse **en llegar**

- ¿que miras? – le pregunto algo juguetona Yulie, quien estaba sujeta a la espalda de Ben

Ella había ido a la gran ciudad para estar junto a Ben, ambos habían tomado la decisión de convivir juntos… después de un prolongado noviazgo

- sabes que no podre ir contigo, debo hacer esto solo – dijo apretando entre sus manos lo que parecía ser un papel, ella lo amaba tanto que simplemente dejaba que hiciera esas cosas… como no ir con ella a celebrar las fiestas de fin de año

- ¿estarás bien? – le pregunto Yulie arreglando su chaqueta, ya que aquel invierno era considerablemente frio

- siempre puedes volver, mi familia estará feliz de recibirte, sabes que te quieren como a un hijo – dijo ella siempre tan atenta

- lo tendré en mente – dijo Ben mientras miraba su reloj

- diviértete por mi y no habrás esta caja hasta que yo llegue – dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja envuelta con un rozón rojo, ella lo recibió con ambas manos

- lo abriremos juntos – dijo el cerrando ambas manos de Yulie con las **suyas **

- Esta vez iré contigo, estoy harto de quedarme aquí – dijo Kevin algo molesto de que Gwen siempre lo dejara para estas fechas

- sabes que no puedes venir, además a tu madre no le agrado, ella te quiere ver solo a ti – dijo ella peinando su pelo

- y ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije la otra noche? – dijo volteando para ver a Gwen

- te daré la respuesta cuando vuelva y ten por seguro que será un ¨SI ¨ - dijo ella tomando su bolso y saliendo apresurada al aeropuerto para no perder su vuelo

- pórtate bien.. ok – dijo ella guiñando un ojo a su novio

- no hare nada que te disguste – respondió Kevin con una mano puesta en su corazón

– te lo prometo – y beso a Gwen en la mejilla, el sabia de antemano que a su novia no le gustaba los besos en **publico **

Corrió apresuradamente, estaba a punto de llegar, había logrado alcanzarla, pero vio que el avión en el que iba Gwen iba partir, quiso entrar al lugar de embarque pero no le dejaron, no podía acercarse a ella

Desde la ventana del avión Gwen veía desanimada a sus familiares despedirse de ella, pero no veía a Ben por ningún lado, ella pensó que Ben lo había olvidado

Ben se apresuro en salir del aeropuerto, solo tenia una oportunidad para poder despedirse de Gwen, sabia que el avión estaba aun subiendo equipaje y luego que terminara esa operación recién se pondría en marcha

Cuando nadie lo veía salto la valla de protección entrando ala pista de aterrizaje, corrió para buscar el vuelo de Gwen y lo diviso lejanamente, en ese instante deseo romper su promesa de no usar el Omnitrix, pero debía hacer un esfuerzo mas y se dispuso a correr **nuevamente **

El frio en la ciudad era muy elevado, como en ningún año había nevado, l a mayoría de los vuelos fueron cancelados, ambos tuvieron suerte ya que sus vuelos lograron llegar antes que empezaran las tormentas

- padre, madre………….. – se decía mientras bajaba del avión recordando que muchas veces antes ellos estaban ahí para recibirlo, ahora…. nunca mas volvería a ser de esa manera

La tormenta no cesaba, mientras el manejaba, a su lado estaba Gwen tranquilamente dormida, estaba muy cansada porque para ella había sido un largo viaje, una travesía que ambos habían realizado solo para estar juntos

El manejaba sin saber que ella poco a poco se inclinaba a su hombro, rendida por el cansancio, algo que no le importo a Ben, ya que así era mas cómodo y mas cálido, el noto que ya habían llegado y decidió despertar a Gwen

- despierta ya llegamos – dijo en tono suave para no molestarla

- en serio… – dijo ella acomodando su pelo que se había revuelto por el viaje, habían tantos lugares que ambos debían ver antes de volver que les parecía muy corto el tiempo

- parece que este año no podremos ver las estrellas – dijo ella mirando al cielo, el cual estaba todo cubierto de nubes

El salió primero y corrió para abrir la puerta a Gwen, ella agradeció este gesto, ambos bajaron y fueron directo a la casa que antes pertenecía a los padres de Ben y que ahora estaba **deshabitada**

- oye ¿que hacemos en un lugar tan romántico?.. no es propio de ti – dijo ella mirando el elegante restaurant, al cual Kevin le había llevado

Gwen andaba vestida muy elegantemente y Kevin no se quedaba atrás, también estaba muy elegante, con un traje entero de color negro, casi parecía otra persona para Gwen, que se había acostumbrado a verlo siempre desarreglado

- una situación especial amerita un lugar especial- dijo sujetando las manos de Gwen, ella sonrió al verlo tan educado

- hemos salido por mucho tiempo ya… casi no recuerdo nuestras aventuras y las cosas que vivimos juntos – dijo el aun con sus manos sobre las de Gwen, cuando el camarero los interrumpió a ambos

- por favor díganme que desean ordenar – dijo este entregando el menú a la pareja **de novios **

El se detuvo en una joyería, deseaba comprar el mas hermosos anillo que pudiera encontrar, ya que se acercaba una fecha especial y no quería tener las manos vacías

El tiempo era adecuando, debía hacerlo antes de fin de año para que todo sea perfecto

- disculpe, cuanto cuesta este anillo – pregunto mirando el mostrador

- veo que tiene buenos gustos, es uno de nuestros mejores anillos de compromiso –dijo la vendedora que vio una venta segura en el rostro de Ben

- pues… desearía llevármelo – dijo señalándolo

- venga conmigo… hablamos del precio – dijo la **vendedora quien no dejaba de sonreír **

Ben corrió muy deprisa para poder llegar hasta el avión, ya muy cansado se detuvo cuando este empezó a moverse, el rostro de Gwen parecía denotar algo de decepción ya que no le había podido decir adiós a su primo

Cuando un grito sordo llamo la atención de Gwen, muchos de los pasajeros se acercaron a las ventanas a ver que era lo que había hecho parar al avión en pleno despegue

no era otra persona mas que Ben, ella se alegro de verlo, pero unos guardias trataban de captúralo, el forcejeaba contra estos para poder despedirse de Gwen

Ben le decía las cosas que nunca se atrevió a decir antes, pero lo que el no sabia era que aquellas ventanas selladas impedían que Gwen escuchara tales palabras

pero Gwen parecía comprender las frases que decía Benjamín … comprendía lo que el le estaba diciendo

–perdóname… fui un tonto todo este tiempo, no quiero que te vayas – grito el, pero Gwen no podía escucharle, el avión estaba ligeramente vacio, así que mientras avanzaba ella retrocedía para seguir viendo lo que su primo trataba de decirle

Ella hacia gestos, le trataba de decir que no podía escuchar nada, que sus gritos no se podía oír, aun así Ben trataba de **decírselo **

- apresúrate con los adornos- le decía Gwen, mientras ella estaba en al cocina preparando algo para ambos, ya que estaban hambrientos después de haber tenido un viaje tan agotador

Ben luchaba por colocar las luces en la entrada de la casa, trabajo que antes hacia su padre

- vaya, no hay nada aquí que sea comestible, te importaría si vamos a cenar afuera hoy, mañana iré a comprar víveres y esas cosas – dijo ella viendo que no había nada para comer en aquella casa

- esta bien, pero solo será por hoy, sabes que no gusto de esos lugares – dijo el aun luchando por poner aquel árbol desgastado

- Tal ves pasemos a comprar un árbol nuevo –dijo y se cayo de espadas al tratar de colocar la estrella

-dame eso – dijo su prima y levito hasta poder llegara a poner la estrella en su lugar

- a veces mi magia ayuda ..¿sabias? – dijo y volvió ligeramente al suelo

- entonces iré a cambiarme, estas ropas están empapadas por la nieve – dijo y subió a la recamara del piso superior, el miro como ella subía por los escalones recordando las miles de veces que ambos había corrido por aquellas escaleras para poder reunirse con el resto de su familia, que en buenos tiempo llenaba toda la casa

- iré también – se dijo y se levanto para poder ir a cambiarse y subir el equipaje al mismo **tiempo **

El después de varios días de ausencia llego a su apartamento algo exhausto, ya que había tenido que detener una invasión alienígena sin ayuda alguna, se fue directo a darse una ducha para así poder refrescarse del intenso calor que hacia en el espacio

Se cambio y fue directo a dar sobre su sofá, en donde estaba el teléfono el cual activo para poder escuchar los mensajes que le habían enviado, seguramente algún compañero de estudio o una que otra admiradora

-¨Ben se que no nos hablamos, pero quiero que sepas que me iré a Francia y quería despedirme de ti – el detuvo la grabación levantándose de su sofá sorprendido de oír lo que su prima decía

-¨me iré este sábado así que …. desearía que estuvieras ahí ¨- el corto el mensaje y miro su calendario, no lo podía creer.. era viernes, debía irse en ese instante o no llegaría a tiempo para despedirse

- ¨demonios¨ – se dijo y salio lo más rápido posible para poder **llegar a tiempo **

Ambos salieron pero encontraron que todo estaba cerrado en la ciudad por temor a la tormenta, así que decidieron ir comer hamburguesas

- hace mucho que no como esto – dijo Ben devorando sistemáticamente ante el asombro de Gwen

Ella comía tranquila mirando el frio panorama que desde ahí se podía ver, las calles blancas por la nieve, ella decidió no quedarse atrás y comió todo lo que pudo, ya que en Francia según ella las hamburguesas eran horribles

- ¿satisfecha? – dijo Ben al verla, el toco algo en su bolsillo mientras Gwen se distraía con la pajilla de su bebida

- "no…….. aun no es el momento" – pensó y guardo nuevamente aquel **objeto en su bolsillo **

El corría pero el avión estaba cerca de despegar, un sin fin de personas de seguridad le perseguían, guardando sus ultimas fuerzas dijo aquello que Gwen aunque no lo escucho, sabia que significaba

- si yo también….. – murmuro viendo a su primo correr y ser detenido por los agentes de seguridad, el avión despego, Ben no había podido decirle y no se atrevía a llamarla….. nunca** podría**

Yulie no podía aguantar el abrir el regalo de Ben, pero como el resto de sus regalos , esta debía estar con algún tipo de seguro que ella no podría descifrar

- ¿que hay aquí? – dijo mirando junto a sus hermanas y amigas en su habitación

- tal ves al fin te va hacer la propuesta – dijo una de las chicas que estaba en su habitación emocionada, la cual era una de las amigas mas cercanas de Yulie

- me dijo que no lo abriera….. aunque me muero de curiosidad – dijo ella y con sus manos deslizo el cordón del regalo, dejando en vista una hermosa cajita blanca

- anda Yulie ábrelo – le decían todas, pero ella aun estaba insegura de **hacerlo **

- ¿y que hace tan especial a esa chica?, hay muchas por ahí – dijo uno de los nuevos amigos franceses de Kevin

- ella es algo muy importante para mi …sabían – dijo y continuo su juego de Pol

- ¿estas bromeando verdad? solo viniste por ella, no crees que deberías buscar diversión extra – dijo su amigo apuntando la vista a una chica que estaba en la barra de aquel bar, quien no había dejando de mirar a Kevin en toda la noche

Los demás rieron al ver la expresión de enojo de Kevin, quien siendo fiel a Gwen no se fijaba en nadie mas

- ¿o es que acaso el gran hombre al fin encontró ala la chica de las correas? – dijo otro burlándose de el, cosa que Kevin no soporto

- nadie ata a este animal – se dijo apuntando con ambos dedos su torso

- además, déjenme darles clases internacionales, a una lado – aparto a sus amigo y se dirigió hasta el lugar en donde estaba la chica rubia de ojos azules, sus amigos rieron al unisonó al verlo tan animado con tan solo una par de copas

Justo cuando se disponía a hablarle recordó que tenia que hablar con Gwen acerca de su viaje y salió del bar dejando a sus amigo defraudados ante tal actuación

- vamos Gwen… contesta – dijo, pero siempre era los mismo ¨interferencia en la señal, vuelva a intentar mas tarde por favor ¨

- maldición!!- exclamo y corrió hasta su apartamento, que no estaba nada lejos, para así poder llamar a Gwen sin ningún contratiempo

Cuando entro a su habitación había una hermosa rosa blanca en la cabecera de su cama, pensó que Gwen la había dejado ahí para así poder despedirse, pero había algo escrito en su tallo, algo que solo se sentía con **el tacto**

Gwen recibió la caja de las manos de Ben mientras ambos veían el cielo, el cual por alguna extraña razón estaba despejado

- y ¿que respondes?– dijo el tocando las manos de Gwen

- no lo se… tal ves…. podría ser – dijo ella aun **dudando **

Yulie retrocedió al ver lo que contenía aquella caja, un papel blanco con algo finamente escrito sobre el, eso la decepciono en gran medida, ya que esperaba algo diferente de su novio

Cuando lo leyó frente a sus amigas ella partió en llanto, todas trataron de consolarla al ver que la nota no era mas que una despedida que decía claramente** ¨lo siento¨**

Kevin arrojo la flor sin siquiera leer lo que había escrito ahí, no tenia que hacerlo, pensó que había estado perdiendo su tiempo

-¨no lo esperaba¨ – se dijo y salió de ahí pensando que por lo menos había una hermosa chica esperándolo en el bar y que el no desaprovecharía tal **oportunidad **

- ¿porque estabas tan segura de que vendría? – pregunto Ben acomodándose para que Gwen pudiera estar mas tranquila recostada sobre su torso

- sabes que siempre te estaré esperando Ben y sabia que tu deseabas **volverme a ver …………..-**

**¿?¿??¿?¿¿?Continuara ¿??¿?¿?¿?¿**

**Ahaha me hicieron corregir todo este fic, mentira yo lo hice para preparar el camino del gran final disfruten (dam si yo no lo corregía nadie me hacia ver mis errores) volví a corregirlo, la idea era buena ya que partiré de esta historia para continuar el chap 5 ok ahí se ven **


	3. Distancia

**Y en la Distancia…… **

**Bueno este fic termina, me gusto tanto que no sabia si terminarlo o continuarlo, pero así es al vida nada es para siempre, escribiré otro muy pronto, igual inspirado en un tema que se me pego a la cabeza ok disfrútenlo y si quieren un epilogo díganmelo¡¡¡¡**

- si el te dejo… entonces es mas idiota de lo que creí – dijo Kevin, mirando a su ex novia Gwen con quien compartía una taza de café en un pequeño bar a las afueras de París

- este lugar no es tan romántico como el de la ultima ves, pero no estoy seguro de lo que debo hacer – dijo el mirando la taza de su café mientras lo batía con una cuchara

- te lo pido, no quiero que crezca sin un padre – dijo ella sosteniendo la mano de Kevin quien no pudo resistir verla así…… tan decaída

- no te preguntare que sucedió, solo se que estas aquí de nuevo y que hare que funcione esta ves – dijo el tomando las manos de su gran amor

- la llama aun sigue encendida ¿no cariño? – dijo el mas tranquilo y también para crear un ambiente mas cómodo para ambos

- siempre me harás sentir mejor Kevin – dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa entre sus labios en símbolo de satisfacción

Las cosas no había sido fáciles para ambos, el no había tenido un trabajo estable en la ciudad desde que abandono a Gwen y ella no había podido llevar una vida normal con el embarazo de por medio, así que ambos se necesitaba mutuamente, además ella extrañaba estar en los brazos de **alguien **

Ben no había estado conectado con la realidad , había perdido las ganas de seguir en la tierra y deseaba alejarse del mundo exterior

- ¨espero que contestes….. es su primer cumpleaños así que pensé que tu desearías….. – pero el corto la grabadora de su contestador, no quería saber nada de Gwen, esta ves seria el final entre ambos

Aun tenia en mente que debía ir a verlo, tenia que decirle la verdad pero…. no se atrevía, no podía hacerlo ya que tenia miedo de lo que pudiera suceder

- ¨ha pasado mucho tiempo y se que aun me odias pero…. por dios quiero que lo veas al menos …¨ - y nuevamente corto la grabadora, no tenia tiempo para ella, su cabeza se mantenía ocupada en su eterna lucha contra los alienígenas

Los años habían pasado y el, sin que Gwen se diera cuenta, había ayudado a Kevin a encontrar un trabajo y así proporcionar estabilidad, era lo que el deseaba para Gwen y su reciente familia

- ¨ella nunca lo sabrá¨– se decía mientras se sentaba en la silla de su oficina, la cual estaba en el ultimo piso del edifico mas alto de la ¨gran ciudad¨

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, el apretó el botón del alta vos, era su secretaria

- señor han llamado de la constructora, dicen que la torre esta a punto de ser terminada – dijo

- gracias Karen pero diles que estoy indispuesto en este momento que por favor llamen otro día – dijo el

- si señor – y ella corto la llamada

Muy pronto terminaría lo que para el era su sueño, la torre mas grande de vigilancia mundial en donde al fin podría estar seguro de que los criminales que atrapaba estarían encerrados para siempre

- ¨¿que habrías hecho tu abuelo?¨ – se preguntaba, recordando al que había sido su **inspiración **

La familia Levin celebraba la navidad junto a su hijo Jonathan a quien le gustaba estas fechas, ya que el aun creí que el hombre de rojo vendría a dejarle obsequios, pero mas que eso el esperaba una visita especial

- ya Vete a dormir hijo… mañana debes abrir tus regalos – dijo Gwen al verlo tan alegre

- déjalo un poco mas… es navidad, yo me quedare con el – dijo Kevin al ver a su hijo y también para dejar que su esposa descansara un poco

- esta bien, pero no se queden hasta tarde ok – dijo ella y se retiro a descansar, aun la tenían trabajando por esas fechas, pero logro sacarse tiempo para poder estar con su familia

Cuando llego la media noche el vio que su hijo dormía profundamente, lo cargo entre sus brazos con cuidado y lo llevo a su habitación para arroparlo

Entro a su recamara y vio que Gwen aun estaba despierta con la luz revisando algunos documentos

- ¿no te dejan descansar ni en navidad verdad? – dijo el mirando todos los papeles en la cama

- aun debo calcular estos montos, sabes…. pensé que todo este tiempo era solo pintar… me equivoque – ella rio al decir esto

- creo que tienes razón – y Kevin se acostó al lado de su esposa de espaldas a ella mirando la foto del día de su boda

- oye – dijo llamando la atención de Gwen

- cuando nos casamos tu dijiste que tendríamos varios hijos, ¿crees que ahora pueda ser esto posible? – dijo el mirando la fotografía de cuando aun eran jóvenes

- ya sabes que no puedo, no me atrevería a ver al doctor de nuevo – ella parecía triste como si recordara algo

- lo se, pero aun te amo – dijo acariciando el cabello de **su esposa**

La jornada término cuando se apago la ultima luz en la casa de los Levin y alguien que observaba de lejos vio que era el momento

Entro a la casa gracias al instrumento en su mano y pudo dejar algunas cosas debajo del árbol, cuando entro a la cocina para tratar de sacarse un poco de agua la luz de esta se encendió

- Ben Tenyson ¿crees que no me daría cuenta de tu presencia? – dijo ella mirando a Ben quien aun tenia la forma de una alienígena del cual luego se des-transformo

- lo siento, pero las flores necesitaban algo de agua – dijo el aun con el tarro entre sus manos

-¿viniste a verlo verdad? – dijo ella esperanzada

- no Gwen, solo vine a dejarle unas cuantas cosas… es todo- dijo el dejando la jarra en la mesa

- eres tan cobarde, creí que habías cambiado, pero me equivoque- le reprimió ella acercándosele

-todo este tiempo viví con la culpa, creo que es mi castigo, si lo veo yo…. siento que lo amare y solo destruiré tu felicidad de nuevo – respondió el bajando la cabeza, ya que se sentía avergonzado

- alguna ves pensaste que quedándote a mi lado tal ves hallarías la felicidad para ambos – le dijo ella aun tan cerca que casi podía golpearlo, pero el sabia que era algo a lo que no tenia respuesta

- sabes que no puedo, si lo hago estaría traicionando a la familia – el aun estaba tan decepcionado de si mismo

- tu puedes hacerlo Ben, déjame estar a tu lado para que seas feliz – le dijo ella y le abrazo tiernamente ya que ambos lo necesitaban

Estaban ahí, varios minutos sin decir una palabra sintiendo eso que ambos extrañaban y añoraban desde su lejana juventud

- Kevin es mejor que yo Gwen… debes amarlo, se lo merece – dijo soltándola, ya que no podían continuar así

- no seria correcto que lo dejes, el te ha amado todo este tiempo, inclusive mas que yo– la mirada de Ben parecía tan seria…. como **aquella ves**

Ella volvía del consultorio después de hacerse un chequeo, estaba ansiosa de llegar a casa ya que tenia que dar las buenas noticias

Caminaba a paso firme pensando en lo mucho que habían pasado juntos y que ahora todo se consolidaría en plena felicidad para ambos

Después de un caluroso verano juntos, algo de frio en sus vidas era necesario, el había dejado todo en la ciudad para estar con ella, en la casa que antes le perteneció a sus padres

Cuando Gwen entro a la casa, las luces estaban apagadas pero por el auto de Ben, que estaba parqueado, ella sabia que el estaba ahí, encendió las luces como siempre y empezó a preparar la cena, era un día especial `para ambos y ella no dejaría pasar esta **oportunidad **

la torre estaba lista, el creía que era una manera de honrar a su abuelo, ya que el había luchado contra los alienígenas por mucho tiempo

- señor Tenyson los detalles para la cámara de ¨Vacio¨ están listas ¿quiere ir a verlos? – dijo Smith, su socio y amigo desde que Ben asumió el control de la empresa

- no gracias, confió en que estén haciendo un buen trabajo – le dijo el, Smith trabajaba para el gobierno, como agente encubierto, así que le tenia plena confianza ya que ambos estaban del mismo lado

Se podía apreciar toda la ciudad desde esa altura, pero al trasladar su base central ahí, lo alejaría completamente de la sociedad al cual el **protegía desde hacia mucho**

- ¿que sucede mama? – dijo Jonathan al ver su madre llorar

- ¿y quien es este señor? – dijo al ver a Ben junto a su madre, ella no supo que contestar, pero debía improvisar algo pronto

- el es tu tío… – dijo ella rápidamente algo titubeante

- vino a visitarnos, pero creo que ya se ira – ella sabia que debía ocultárselo, debía esperar a que Ben se lo dijera

El fijo su mirada en el niño, a quien había estado evadiendo todo este tiempo, ya que no deseaba sentir la mirada de culpa de este

Se mantuvo fuerte, pero cualquiera partiría en llanto ante esta escena, que llenaba su corazón de un sentimiento al que el había rehuido

- solo vine a darte esto – le dijo alcanzando una caja a Jonathan, un regalo que cada navidad había venido a dejar en secreto

El lo recibió contento ya que era un regalo mas de los muchos que había recibido de la familia de Kevin

- gracias tío – dijo y se llevo la caja a su habitación a toda prisa

- es un niño fantástico, me recuerda a ti ….– le dijo aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos

- ahora que le he visto….. no creo poder separarme de el nunca – la primera impresión de Ben fue de no dejar que ella sufriera mas por su **ausencia **

- me iré – dijo ella con las maletas en sus manos

- ten en mente que nunca mas volverás a verme – el no respondió y se quedo sentado de espaldas a Gwen en su cama

Ella se marcho de la vida de Ben Tenyson, no quería saber nada de el ni de su traición, nada tenia sentido en ese momento

Cuando abordo el avión esperando al menos que el viniera o intentara resolver las cosas, pero no sucedió nada de eso

Cuando estaba acomodando su equipaje ella sintió algo en su saco y lo saco para ver que era, vio que había una carta sin nombre, asumió que seria para ella, la abrió y se dispuso a leerla

- ¨se que hice algo malo, pero no te culpo si deseas irte¨ – ella no podía creer lo que leía eran la letra de Ben, ella la reconocería en cualquier lado

- ¨estos meses fueron hermosos para mi pero …no puedo permitir que siga de esta manera, tu debes llevar una vida normal, algo que nunca podre darte, por eso te pido que no des marcha atrás – ella tapo su boca, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

- ¨yo no merezco tener el placer de tus besos, ni tampoco el amor que me demostraste¨ – ella no pudo continuar y tiro la carta sinmas arrojándose al asiento del avión que se preparaba para **despegar **

En lo alto de su torre el estaba mas solo que nunca, pero recordó algo que Gwen le había obsequiado desde la ultima ves que la vio, algo muy especial

Saco de su escritorio un cuadro con una fotografía, el miraba esa foto cada ves que sentía a la soledad invadir su vida de nuevo, aquello le devolvía la esperanza, le recordaba que no estaba solo, de que aun era amado por un persona especial para el

La sonrisa de aquel niño le devolvía las ganas de seguir adelante y de que aun había una razón para volver

Esa fotografía le daba fuerza para volver a aquel lugar, para volver a su lado y acortar las distancias entre ambos .. una razón **para volverla a ver……….**

**FIN **

**Snif snif que hermoso, me gusto tanto que creo que lo continuare, esta hermoso, fisione dos temas el de J con NF y el de J solito (no me permiten pronunciar sus nombres) para este genial final en el que al fin descubren la felicidad de una manera especial **

_**¨Si existe un fuerza que puede vencer hasta a los mas grandes perjuicios… es el amor verdadero ¨ …. BlindMaster**_

**Nota:**

**1. final de escena en NEGRITA **

**2. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**3. pensamientos EN COMILLAS **

**bueno nos vemos **


	4. Tu Amor: Parte 1

**Tu Amor: Parte 1**

**Bueno hermoso… chap, aquí digo muchas cosas que no conté de esta pareja tan hermosa!! **

**empezando el año como debe ser y sin lugar a duda con Ben 10, ok serán dos partes ya que esperaron bastante por este fic, esta muy guapo**

**espero que este años 2010 sea el año de muchos fics y logros para todos¡¡¡¡ ****))))))))**

**Gags **

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**3. Leer " Ardiente Pasión " para entender mejor algunas situaciones (esta bien actualizare pronto esta también) **

* * *

Ella se veía tan hermosa, pero en su soledad nadie podía entender porque estaba tan triste justamente la noche de su graduación, solo una persona sabia de su pesar y su nostalgia… pero no se atrevía a acercarse a menos que realmente fuera necesario

- el aire frio del sur vino este año…. ¿no crees? – dijo Ben nervioso rompiendo el silencio para así poder hablar con ella

- y que hay de ti, desearías que tus padres estuvieran aquí ¿verdad? – para ella había sido un golpe muy duro la perdida de sus padres y no lo había tomado de tan buena manera como el

- ellos solo querrían que fuéramos felices .. - pero guardo silencio al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, recordó que aunque ellos lo hubieran querido hacer… no estaba bien

- Siempre soñé con una vida normal, a veces desearía olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo – justo esa noche de la graduación, ella se había puesto el vestido largo de color veis, ya que antes ella había afirmado que no le gustaba el color blanco, en cambio Ben tenia puesto solo un traje que de no ser negro era algo azulado

- no te sientas responsable de mi, nadie sabia que esto sucedería – hacia frio aquella noche y ella no llevaba nada mas que ese vestido, cuando en sus hombros sintió la calidez de la chaqueta de su primo

- lo necesitas mas que yo – se lo coloco y ella poso su mano sobre la de Ben…. quien la retiro rápidamente

- lo siento Gwen…eh debo volver con Yulie– dijo nervioso al recordar las cosas que ambos había pasado antes de **ese día** (*)

- oye tonto despierta – dijo Gwen arrojando un cubo de agua al rostro de Ben, este lanzo un grito que se pudo oír en toda la casa, ella salió corriendo de esa habitación ya que su primo estaba furioso

- te atrapare niña y lo lamentaras- grito desde su habitación… mientras Gwen aun corría y dejaba el cubo en manos de su tía a quien dijo

- ya desperté al baboso tía, nos vemos – salió de la casa corriendo hacia el jardín, cuando ella llego Ben ya estaba ahí esperándola

- creías que te escaparías, pero no iras a ningún lado esta ves – y la persiguió por todo **la casa**

- ¿vendrá esta ves? – pregunto el chico, quien no era mas un niño y que se parecía mucho a su padre

- shh debes guardar esto en secreto, tu padre no debe enterarse…. ¿esta bien hijo? – dijo Gwen quien sostenía al muchacho de la espalda como forma de cariño maternal

- iré con papa, prometi que le ayudaria hoy en el taller – luego el volteo para besar a su madre en la mejilla y salió hacia el garaje para sacar su patineta e ir con su padre, cada día que pasaba le recordaba mas a Ben…… y era algo que le dolia mucho

- y cuando se lo dirás – una vos sorprendió a Gwen, ella volteo para ver a esa persona

- Verdona, ¿que haces aquí? – dijo mirando a su abuela, quien apareció repentinamente asustando a Gwen

- el crece cada día ignorando quien es su padre realmente – esas palabras lastimaban a Gwen, quien no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad a su hijo y mantuvo **ese secreto **

- te tengo – dijo Ben tumbando a su prima en el césped, el calor era fuerte ese día de verano y ambos entraban en una etapa de sus vidas que nunca olvidarían

- ya suéltame tonto!! – dijo luchando, pero su primo la superba en fuerza y no la dejaría ir

- solo si me das un beso …. – dijo el Ben algo nervioso y excitado(*), ella no podía creer lo que oía, algo que nunca pensó que escucharía de aquel tonto

De repente ella cambio su mirada, estaba muy avergonzada con tal petición, pero no tenia manera de escapar y en vos baja dijo

- esta bien... – ya que no tenia mas opción

- es un promesa – la soltó dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo ya que su madre les llamaba a ambos para desayunar

Gwen se quedo estática pensando en lo que su primo acababa de hacer y que rompía un delicada línea la cual no debía ser transgredida por ningún** motivo**

Ben bailaba animosamente con Yulie, quien estaba tan contenta y hermosa esa noche, aun así el sentía como un remordimiento por no estar con su prima, especialmente esa noche, pero trataba de no pensar en ello ….

Ya no pudo evitarlo mas, debía ir a verla, debía saber si ella estaba bien o si aun sentía aquella tristeza tan profunda que había clavado hondo en su ser desde la muerte de sus padres

- _¨una Anodyte (*) puede morir en su lamentos si no logra recuperarse de estos sentimientos ¨_ – eso le había dicho su abuela a Gwen antes de irse, algo que Ben pudo escuchar de pura casualidad el dia del entierro, en la que Verdona habia estado presente

- me disculpas, tengo que ir al servicio – se excuso con Yulie a quien dejo en la pista de baile y corrió hacia el balcón en donde había dejado a Gwen, pero cuando llego ella ya no estaba, el lugar era bastante elegante y muy grande con estilo colonial, el cual estaba sobre una colina

No seria muy difícil encontrar a una chica con una chaqueta puesta, así que empezó a buscarla por todos lados …… pero no la** encontraba**

Gwen nunca había sentido algo así en su interior, era como si de repente se le abrieran los ojos y recordara cosas que antes ya había sucedido… pero que ella ignoraba…… ¨acaso el era mas maduro¨ ..

- que te sucede querida, no has tocado tu desayuno – dijo su tía mirando a Gwen, quien parecia muy pensativa, ya que tenia muchas cosas revoloteando al mismo tiempo en su ya confundida cabeza

Aun sentía aquel beso, como un calor que había tocado por primera ves en su mejilla, algo que se acercaba a su corazón lentamente

- oye tonta te lo vas comer – dijo Ben mirando los panques que su madre había preparado, ella despertó de su extraño trance ese instante

- cállate bobo, si comes mas te vas a inflar como un balón - Dijo respondiendo a los insultos de Ben, la madre de este estaba acostumbrada a sus eternas riñas, pero se dio cuenta de algo… se tenian tanto odio entre si que estaban a solo un paso de **sentir amor …..**

- que harás al respecto Kevin – le dijo Verdona, pero el la ignoraba….. no deseaba escucharla

- no estuviste en la boda de tu nieta, porque habría de escucharte..... – dijo el de forma irónica, poco le importaba que Verdona estuviese ahí, esa mujer solo venia a arruinar las cosas como la ultima ves

- has que Gwen te diga la verdad … - entonces el dejo su auto por un instante, parecía que ella sabia algo importante

- la verdad…… ¿sobre que? – pregunto mas interesado

- sobre el porque ella no puede tener hijos – y su cuerpo etéreo empezó a desvanecerse luego de decir eso , aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Kevin buscara mas respuestas, pero en el fondo sabia lo que realmente importaba

- ella no tiene nada…. es todo – se dijo y continuo reparando su auto como si aquella aparición nunca hubiera sucedido pero lo que no se perdió fue la duda que **esta había sembrado **

El reloj del salón empezó a sonar, lo cual indicaba que ya era media noche, las personas se empezaron a retirar pero el aun no encontraba Gwen por ningún lado, sabia que debía volver con Yulie pero cuando fue al salón ella ya se habia ido

- maldición….. – se enfureció consigo mismo por haber hecho esto por segunda ves, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a irse de aquel lugar, mientras conducía intento llamar a Gwen pero no podía

Había un montón de mensajes de Yulie en su celular, "preguntaba si estaba bien… " pero el no quería llamarla, aun asi tuvo que hacerlo para explicarle un poco la situación

la vos de Yulie denotaba mucha preocupación, pero el la mantuvo calmada diciéndole que iba a verla cuanto antes, ya que ella se había ido a su hogar después de haberle esperado media hora

Mientras manejaba no se percataba que una figura femenina caminaba a un lado de la carretera, el se detuvo en seco con sus faroles iluminando a aquella chica que parecía perdida… cuando se dio cuenta que esta tenia una chaqueta negra puesta encima

- Gwen…… – murmuro súbitamente mientras aun tenia el celular en su mano, Yulie escucho esto, en ese instante sin dar explicaciones Ben apago su celular y se detuvo a un lado del camino para ir por Gwen, ya que del cielo empezaban a caer **gotas de lluvia**

-Anda….. me lo prometiste – dijo , pero algo se tramaba, ella nunca confió en un chico tan tonto como su primo

- y porque yo – se excuso ella, pero no había nada mas que hacer, había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla…. fuera como fuese

Gwen cerro los ojos, a los nueve años de edad muchas cosa le habían pasado…. pero no así y mas aun con alguien a quien ella odiaba

Sentía mucho nerviosismos, pero cuando sitio que Ben se acercaba…. este se detuvo a unos centímetros del rostro de la dulce niña, que tímida iba a saber aquello que solo se descubre a mas edad, Cuando en vos baja Ben dijo

- te engañe.. tonta – tomo la mano de Gwen y dejo un anillo de dulce, que aun estaba pegajoso, en las manos de Gwen y el corrió hacia interior de su casa dejándola a ella con una mirada confundida y con una ira mas grande de la que había se**ntido en toda su vida **

**Continuara……………..**

* * *

**Bueno van a ser Tres partes….. creo, pero les diré…… esta bella esta historia les va a encantar : )))) parece una novela … dam bueno espero no desilusionar a nadie **

**Ok se cuidan cualquier cosa avísenme ok (si hay errores díganmelos por favor) **

**PD: ok se cancelo ese proyecto por mi fic "First Date" ok se cuidan estoy corrgiendo, cuando termine actualizo  
**


	5. Tu Amor: Parte 2

**Tu amor: Parte 2 **

**Dicen que la verdad nos libera, que es lo único que nos hace ver como somos y a donde vamos…**

**1. Único****,**** cada Final de escena esta en NEGRITA**

**2. Explicaciones al Final **

* * *

Las nubes estaban tan grises como aquella mañana, Ben estaba solo contemplando su apellido en esas lapidas, ya habían pasado años desde el incidente, aun así el iba a ese cementerio para recordarse a si mismo sus errores

El traje negro parecía ser el mismo que había usado el día del funeral, con la única diferencia que esta ves el estaba solo, aunque no seria por mucho

- hace frio esta mañana- dijo Gwen haciendo que el se sobresaltara

- pensé que no vendrías – dijo viéndola toda vestida de negro

- siempre vendré Ben .. siempre – las hojas dejaban ver el rocío acumulado por la humedad, estas goteaban como lagrimas .. sintiendo el dolor de **ambos primos**

- porque ella tienen que venir esta noche, arruinara mis planes - dijo un pequeño Benjamín que revoloteaba alrededor de su joven madre

- no digas esas cosas, tu prima solo se quedara una noche, sus padres irán a ver a tus abuelos y no tiene donde dejarla - dijo su madre muy tranquilamente, en ese instante entro una joven chica que parecía tener dieciséis años de edad con los ojos tan verdes como los de su hermano

- porque molestas a mama, es nuestra prima, aunque la quiero…. no desearía cuidarla, por eso me iré esta noche - dijo jalando de la oreja a su hermano para que este se sentara a tomar el desayuno

- no lo olvides comportarte bien jovencita, tu primo Ken ira a vigilarte por si las dudas - dijo su madre, la hermana de Ben iba a ir a un campamento por el fin de semana

- lo se mama, me lo has repetido toda la semana – dijo ella cansada de oir los consejos de su madre

- puedo ir contigo hermana, toda es mejor que tener a esa mocosa en mi cuarto - le rogo a su hermana y se colgó de sus jeans

-compórtate Beni - sonrió a su pequeño hermano

- si te portas bien dejare que juegues con mi nueva consola – le dijo guiñándole un ojo en signo de complicidad, le alzo en brazos para poder de alguna manera despedirse, el niño Benjamín reía alegremente mientras daba vueltas …. todo parecía perfecto en su vida

la sonrisa de su hermana, el amor de su madre…. todo era perfecto, pero aun así el los odiaba…los odiaba porque le habían mentido…… …. solo en la mente de Ben estaba la respuesta…… solo es su cabeza estaba toda la verdad

los gritos le despertaron, la tormenta de esa noche era fuera de lo normal, salió sigilosamente de su habitación, bajo lentamente las escaleras solo para ver que su hermana discutía con sus padres, parecía ser algo muy importante, ya que el abuelo Max estaba ahí

- tu impedirás que me vaya con el, no puedes … i - le gritaba, pero su madre la sujetaba y trataba de hacerla comprender mientras su padre no hacia mas que observar

- comprende Casey, es por tu bien - ahí estaba el abuelo mediando entre los adultos

- hija… ya esta decidido, iras a ese colegio especial y es lo ultimo que diré - el padre de Ben parecía ser firme en sus palabras, entonces Casey comenzó a llorar, dejo de forcejear con su madre, sabia que no podía hacer mas….. ya no había manera de evitar que las cosas cambiaran

los meses pasaron y después de esa noche Ben no la había vuelto a ver, lo ultimo que recordaba era cuando se iba

una mañana muy temprano, debieron ser las cinco de la mañana, una mujer cubierta de ropas purpuras esperaba en la entrada

el rostro de esa mujer era sombrío, ayudo a su hermana con el equipaje , los padres de Ben solo miraba como su hija se iba en silencio

Casey estaba muy triste, caminaba con mucha calma, no deseaba irse….. solo levanto la mirada para ver hacía la habitación de Benjamín y el la vio, en su rostro no había mas que un muerto, un alma sin vida……… **ella se fue y nunca volvió****...**

- ella murió Gwen……. ella murió y nunca te lo dije….. murió de amor ….. ,por eso les odio….. les odio con todas mis fuerzas- dijo apretando sus puños por impotencia

- dejaron que muriera y el abuelo Max no hizo nada, entiendes … nada ! – grito desahogando todo el rencor acumulado

- miro como se la llevaban y no la ayudo - Ben lloraba de rabia….. lloraba después de tanto dolor reprimido …. de tanto dolor por al muerte de su abuelo y por tanto dolor por la muerte de su hermana …

- los odio..-dijo mientras sus piernas se rendían al suelo, Ben ya no podía mantenerse en pie, se derrumbo en donde estaban los nombres de la familia Tennyson

- ahora sabes porque nunca vine aquí contigo…. no quería que supieras…. no quería que supieras como murió ..- ella nunca se lo había preguntado solo se dio cuenta cuando vio el rostro de ken .. ese día el se fue antes del **funeral de Casey ..**

La carretera estaba congelada aun así los padres de Ben debían ir….. debían estar junto a su hija, ningún avión les llevaría

No le dijeron a Benjamín tenían miedo de su reacción, los accidentes suceden nadie los puede predecir, no importa cuanto Ben hubiera deseado estar ese día

Gwen no sabia porque el abuelo estaba con ellos, nadie mas que una persona sabia el porque todos ellos iban juntos

cuando Ben se entero no supo que le dolía mas, los odio .. los odio a ambos .. los odio a todos

los primos Tennyson eran los únicos familiares presentes, Verdona se había ido, no quería ver como el cuerpo del gran amor de su vida era **consumido por la muerte **

- Ken la amaba, por eso los separaron .. yo quería evitar ese dolor…. creí que hacia lo correcto pero me equivoque - Gwen se agacho junto a el y le abrazo con fuerza

- tranquilo..-dijo calmando a su primo quien se derrumbo ante su silencio

- yo no te abandonare, no te dejare nunca .. - el traje negro se mancho con lagrimas de una Anodyta….. lagrimas del amor que ambos tenia y que nunca se podrían demostrar

esa noche ambos durmieron juntos… en silencio, ella le abrazo y no le soltó, quería que Ben se sintiera protegido, quería que nadie mas le lastimara, quería que estuviera siempre con la confianza de un corazón junto al suyo .. y mas que todo quería que el sintiera la calidez **de un amor verdadero**

Continuara ……

* * *

**se narran acontecimientos después del beso que Ben le da a Gwen, aquel beso infantil que ambos comparten **

**también se revela como murieron los padres de los primos Tennyson al igual que el abuelo Max , ellos quería ir a ver a Casey sin importar los riesgos **

**cuando están en el funeral es después de que ambos se separan, Gwen esta con Kevin y cada años ambos deben ver solo para recordar a su familia **

**era muy largo este chap, lo dividí en dos, así les hare sufrir, el final esta tan genial que no quería ponerlo acá **

**me disculpan ya llega el final ¿¿dudas?¿**


	6. Tu Amor: Final

**Tu Amor: Parte 3 final **

**Muchas respuestas, aunque no es fina, el final esta mas genial aunque sigan leyendo les va gustar **

**1. Final de escena en NEGRITA**

- Gwen! deja de jugar, el almuerzo está listo- dijo el padre que miraba como su "pequeña" daba vueltas por el jardín mientras jugaba con aquel niño de ojos vedes, Jonathan muy cansado se fue hacia donde su padre estaba recostado

- porque hay tanto alboroto? – pregunto el abuelo despertándose abruptamente del tranquilo sueño que tenía en esa cálida tarde de verano

-es tu nieta, esta incontrolable desde que ese niño nuevo se mudo, no ha parado de hacer travesuras- dijo el padre quien tenia las manos atadas ante tal situación

Y es que en aquel pueblo de Colorado los veranos solían ser calurosos y parecían durar más que el resto de las estaciones, en contraste a este clima inusual el invierno solía ser frio y nuboso con algo de nieve

El abuelo miro a los dos niños jugar en el jardín, la pequeña le recordaba tanto a su difunta esposa .. Prácticamente era su viva imagen, por un breve instante la confundió entre risas y alegrías perdidas.

-"ese niño, me recuerda a alguien" - pensó interesado en el pequeño que **tenia el pelo castaño**

**Actualidad continuando la historia **

- esta vez me iré y será para siempre…. –dijo el muy reservado en cuanto a sus palabras ya que no quería despertar ninguna esperanza en Gwen

El mundo ahora ya estaba a salvo no necesitaba del héroe, aunque el universo ahora lo reclamaba

-no podría dejarte ir esta vez… no lo soportaría – dijo ella muy triste, ya que esta era la verdadera despedida, en su mente recorría todos esos momentos felices que habían vivido juntos, no quería recordar los momentos ingratos

-Escúchame…. yo siempre estaré contigo como tú lo hiciste cuando mis padres murieron aquel día- el se veía muy afectado por la partida, tenía una responsabilidad y no podía dejarlo… no podía

-Se que nos volveremos a ver y hasta que ese día llegue quiero que seas feliz- soltó la mano de la chica y se alejo, pero con aquel sentimiento latente que **no moriría .. nunca**

- Por que tienes miedo? - dijo el pequeño niño mirando a su tonta prima quien temblaba con cada rayo que caía de la tormenta

-Cállate, no tengo miedo… es solo que aun recuerdo a mi hermano - dijo ella tapándose el rostro por completo con las sabanas de su improvisada cama

- mis padres te dejaron dormir aquí por la tormenta, eso no significa que deba acompañarte- el también se mostro indiferente porque ella no era la única que tenía miedo esa noche

El pequeño tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, cada vez que lo hacia veía el rostro de su hermana alejarse… hasta perderse en la oscuridad

Un día como ese su hermana se había ido sin dar ninguna explicación… sin siquiera despedirse

- tu no eres la única que perdió a alguien….- ambos aunque distanciados sentían lo mismo, ese vacio lejano que solo se podía llenar con aquel sentimiento que nacía poco a poco entre ambos

El entonces Benjamín hizo algo que creo nunca hacer en su vida, se acerco a esa niña y le dijo muy suavemente

- tu ganas … no te abandonare- luego volvió a su cama y cerró los ojos porque ya no tenía miedo, ella durmió tranquilamente porque sabia que no estaría sola, nunca mas y esbozo **una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Continuando Cap4 **

Gwen caminaba por el pequeño sendero que había a un lado del camino sin que le importara la lluvia que caía copiosamente esa noche .. que ocultaba todo el esplendor de la luna y las estrellas

la chaqueta de Ben le había servido bastante, le cubría un poco aunque el frio de todas formas rozaba sus piernas, de pronto pudo ver su imagen latente en el suelo, un automóvil se había detenido muy cerca de ella alumbrándola por completo

Ben colgó en ese instante a Julie, tomo el paraguas que estaba a un lado del asiento, se bajo y corrió hacia Gwen para poder hacerla **entrar en razón.**

Entre todas las personas asistentes solo una prestaba atención al "Joven Héroe", que tenia una mirada fría ante aquel solemne funeral, ese extraño vestía de negro para la ocasión, usaba una paraguas como el resto para evitar un poco la lluvia, tenia especial interés en acercarse a Benjamín y poder hablar con el

Su hermana había ido a un sanatorio, creían que ella estaría bien allí, pero cuando uno entra a un lugar así nunca mas sale, ella se murió porque nunca estuvo a lado de su ser amado

Cuando Ken se entero de la noticia desapareció .. Gwen **nunca mas le volvió a ver**

Cuando entro a su casa Ben escucho a alguien hablar en la cocina, se acerco sin hacer el menor ruido

-" si eliges ser una Anodyta tu hijo morirá pero .. si eliges ser una humana …. vivirá y tu forma Anodyta desaparecerá "- aquella vos era de la abuela Verdona

- se lo que debo hacer, siempre elegiré la vida ante la inmortalidad – la otra pertenecía a su esposa Gwen, nunca antes la había escuchado hablar tan seriamente

- has decidido … desde ahora las puerta de un nuevo mundo se te han cerrado, correrás la misma suerte que esta raza- sentencio aquella mujer anciana y con un destello desapareció

Benjamín sabía de este inmenso sacrificio, toda una vida ahora deshecha por culpa suya, ya no volvería tener esos poderes, nunca mas podría salir y luchar por un mundo mejor.. estaba atada al mundo terrenal para siempre

Lo que el no sabia era que a pesar de estas dificultades Gwen era feliz… lo era mas que nunca, Benjamín no **pudo verlo… se negó a hacerlo y eso fue uno de sus grandes errores**

- Gwen ..¿estas bien? – pregunto viendo como su prima caminaba sin un rumbo aparente

- no .. no estoy bien – dijo dándose la vuelta

- déjame!, no trates de ser bueno conmigo..- dijo haciendo a un lado la mano de Benjamín que trato de alguna manera consolarla

- eso lastima, yo lucho por tu amor pero tu no haces nada .. y eso me duele - dijo llorando con las manos muy apretadas junto su corazón como presintiendo que en cualquier momento este se iba a caer

- yo no quiero que me sigas lastimando!, tenerte cerca me lastima y tenerte lejos me lastima aun mas - le grito con una vos que casi perdía fuerzas, se quito la chaqueta que tenia puesta y la arrojo al fango formado por la suave lluvia que hacia esa noche

- Gwen yo ...-

- cállate! , ya no quiero oírte, siempre tengo que ser yo la que lucha por nuestro amor, tu no lo demuestras…. nunca lo haces…. - las lagrimas salían del rostro de la hermosa chica, cuyo maquillaje se corría y se perdía por completo dejando su piel al natural

Benjamín no sabía qué hacer, su prima tenía razón, el no correspondía ese amor, no hacía nada por ella, siempre dejando que los demás pensaran en esa cosas tan simples y verdaderas que él nunca vio

- no lloraste ni cuando nuestros padres murieron y fue por ti ...- le grito, era verdad Benjamín no podía negarlo, tarde o temprano al verdad le alcanzaría y le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba

- tu no piensas en los demás….. te odio - dijo y con sus manos ataco a Benjamín y le dio golpes en el pecho….. con rabia…. con su ira guardada todo este tiempo .. ira de no poder controlar su vida, ira por no tener a su amor junto a ella. ….. ira por no poder hacer que Ben la ame

- lo siento … - fue lo único que pudo decir, en su mente muchas cosas pasaban, ella no dejaba de llorar….. por su corazón que no podía amar, Benjamín debía hacerlo o la perdería…

- "lo sientes" eh - dijo irónicamente

- pues vete al diablo! - le grito y se fue, Ben no había podido ver en su corazón….. no había podido verla ahí. …… cerro ambos ojos y mientras Gwen se iba a su mente venían imágenes de las muchas veces que ambos habían estado juntos, rápidamente como un tornado de recuerdos inundaron su cabeza…… los mejores momento de ambos, hasta llegar a las palabras que le habían cambiando la vida

_- "te amo Benjamín ..."-_ abrió los ojos y la vio irse, esta ves ella estaba ahí y no la dejaría ir porque no podía vivir sin ella….. porque ella formaba parte de su vida, porque juntos era como debían estar

- espera Gwen ...! - le grito y ella se detuvo sin darse la vuelta

- yo .. yo ... te amo! - la mirada de Gwen ya no era de llanto ni dolor …..era de asombro, el al fin había dicho las palabras que había deseado escuchar durante toda su vida

- que dijiste? .. el ruido no me dejo escuchar bien - le dijo riendo nerviosamente, quería asegurarse que Benjamín ya no tenia dolor alguno, que ya esa barrera entre ambos había sido superada

- no me escuchaste….. dije que te amo! - le volvió repetir con el rostro mas colorado que nunca

- no te escuche bien .. no logre oírte - dijo ella ya con una sonrisa y con una vos algo titubeante , ella volteo para verlo ..para ver el rostro de su amor

- te amo …. - le dijo mas claramente y con el rostro lleno de al felicidad que Gwen quería ver

- eres el amor de mi vida, si te dejo ir seré un tonto….. . se que no hago nada por nosotros…. - ella se acerco aceleradamente a hasta donde Ben no dejaba de hablar

- se que habrán muchas cosas pero yo .. - ella le beso acallando la vos de Ben, ambos estaban ahí solos a la luz de los automóviles que al verlos hicieron sonar sus bocinas .. fue un momento muy hermoso y por alguna razón dejo de llover, la luna se podía ver tan hermosa **como los ojos de Gwen**

**Continuara ………………**

**Vaya vaya vaya.. me gusto tanto este capitulo que quería que sea el final, pero el final esta mas genial aun **

**Sorry por la tardanza puesto que dije que dejaría Ben 10 – es casi imposible es muy buena esta pareja, el final será un song-fic de la Primera y segunda escena de este capitulo, esta imperdible ok nos vemos **

**Cualquier cosa avísenme, reviewnss se dejan haciendo click acá abajo ok dejen reviewns por el bien de este fic ejejee! **


	7. Amor Eterno

_**Previamente en este fic **_

_- tu ganas … no te abandonare- luego volvió a su cama y cerró los ojos porque ya no tenía miedo, ella durmió tranquilamente porque sabia que no estaría sola, nunca mas y esbozo __**una pequeña sonrisa**_

_Lo que Ben no sabia era que a pesar de estas dificultades Gwen era feliz… lo era mas que nunca, Benjamín no __pudo verlo… se negó a hacerlo y eso fue __**uno de sus grandes errores**_

_-Se que nos volveremos a ver y hasta que ese día llegue quiero que seas feliz- soltó la mano de la chica y se alejo, pero con aquel sentimiento latente que __**no moriría .. nunca**_

**Eternal Love **

**GAGS: **

**-Final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**-Recuerdos y pensamientos en letra CURSIVA**

**HOLAS MI GENTE!me gusta llamarlos de ese modo jejejejee, ok como lo prometí, el especial navideño de mucho amor y un final que se hizo esperar mucho, gracias de ante mano y disfrútenlo!**

Las nubes eran grises y cubrían toda la tierra con su manto, ennegrecían la noche volviendo aquel paraje mas inhumano, habían muchas cosas que aun no comprendía y le llegar hasta su hogar resolverían algunas de ellas

"es una temporada que nadie debería pasar solo"

No tenia muchas cosas que llevar, el viaje solo durarían un par de días antes de volver de nuevo al espacio al cual se acostumbro desde hace mucho, habían pasado tantas cosas hasta ahora que de pronto el dolor de llevar una carga se hacia menos agobiante

"no le darás la espalda a tu familia de nuevo"

A medida que sea cercaba mas a la ciudad el solo se perdía en el atardecer y en Bellwood esto era algo inolvidable, tenia el poder de hacer olvidar lo mal que se veía el planeta, por un segundo agradecías el haber nacido …

"nunca buscaras darme la razón y yo nunca pensare que la tienes"

Subió la colina hasta llegar al mirador en donde tantas veces la había visto.. en donde siempre veían aquello que los unía desde siempre, porque no hacerlo? Aun estaba presentes esos recuerdo .. y ella estaba ahí …. Su sombra cubrió un poco su rostro tapando al incasable sol del atardecer

"ya es hora Benjamín"

El tiempo iba lento… el viento con su suave rozar hacían danzar el pelo delicado de Gwen que se mecía sin oponerse, cuando miro atrás ambas vistas se unieron nuevamente y ahí donde comenzó **.. seria donde terminaría**

-Ya dime de una vez porque me hiciste venir…. – interrogo severamente

-te enojas con mucha facilidad – sonrió Gwen – no has cambiado nada -

Los años no pasaron en vano, el rostro del héroe ahora mostraba signos del envejecimiento y adultez, dejo que en su mentón le creciera barba, llevaba puesto una gabardina color café dentro una camisa delgada de algodón, sus pantalones eran grises oscuros, en cambio Gwen tenia el pelo suelto y largo como siempre, con el rostro gentil y adorable, aunque también sentido por el pasar de los años, llevaba un suéter color rojo con un pantaloncillo de tela color azul

-Ben 10.000…quien lo diría – dijo Gwen al acercársele – si todo fuera como debió ser yo seria Gwendolyn….-

No era momentos para nostalgias, ni tampoco para recuerdos que no importaban, Benjamín deseaba saber porque había sido llamado con tanta urgencia

- no vine para oír …- y antes de que terminar fue cortado por la voz de Gwen

-tendrías un hijo ahora, seria Ken, le querrías mucho y yo a el – ella miraba de modo entusiasta hacia el atardecer - .. no mentiras nada mas… paradojas -

-no eran paradojas…..- Dijo Ben y sentía que algo malo le sucedía a su prima .. a su amor- pudieron haber sido nuestras vidas … -

-crees que nuestros sentimientos arruinaron ese final?- cuestiono como si al decirlo se le fuera el corazón – crees que si no nos hubiéramos enamorado seriamos felices? …-

Aquella preguntas eran duras, nada fue como pensaron el futuro era distinto, era frio y cruel, siempre bajo la sombra de ser un buen héroe y luchar por los suyos escapando de las voces del reproche.. de las voces que les acusarían si se sabia la verdad

-contesta a mi pregunta…. ¿dime porque me llamaste? ..- dijo Ben tratando de cambiar el tema al que Gwen había comenzado

-que hay del futuro en el que yo y Kevin somos felices?.. no es la felicidad que quiero…. pero es mía …- continuaba eludiendo las preguntas de Ben y planteando nuevas dudas – yo le quiero pero…. mi corazón pertenece a otro ..-

El viento soplaba del norte, el frio se acercaba puesto que era casi navidad, se podía escuchar el zumbar de la yerba, se podía sentí el crujir de las hojas que revoloteaban por todas partes, tan diferentes al espacio, tan diferentes a la fría oscuridad en la que envolvía cuando apagaba las luces para dormir

Aunque no deseaba dejarla, el universo le reclamaba, debía irse si no había nada malo aparente, otra año que pasaría como cualquier otro

-si no hay nada que tengas que decirme entonces…- Ben volteo y cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso para irse Gwen hablo

-tengo cáncer...- le dijo, estas palabras detuvieron al héroe, el aire se le corto, de pronto todo el panorama a su alrededor cambio, Ben de pronto sintió el abrazo de su prima que lo rodeo con sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos del héroe

- fue hace meses Ben y yo no quería que lo supieras…-sus ojos se humedecieron comenzó a llorar incasablemente, mientras apretaba mas a su primo como deseando **poder sentir esa calidez de nuevo**

**Comienza el song fic! (una genial introducción para el final)**

_Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel  
Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez  
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón  
Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte _

Kevin leía el diario del día cuando de repente sonó el timbre , alguien había llegado y de mala gana se puso de pie para atender al visitante, cuando abrió su puerta solo para que ambos rostro chocaron, había llegado Benjamín, no dijeron nada hasta que Kevin al fin hizo una gesto de bienvenida

-viejo amigo, es un gusto- le ofreció un abrazo que significaba la reconciliación, había aceptado las disculpas, era el deseo de Gwen y debía ser cumplido, luego de reflexionar mucho tiempo sintió estar listo para perdonar….

-ha pasado tiempo – ambos ya adultos resolvieron sus diferencias, tuvieron que pasar cerca a cuarenta años para que hubiera ese reencuentro.. sin golpes de por medio ..

Kevin le dio paso par que entrara, el ambiente era de felicidad pura, toda la familia fue a recibirlo y entre estas personas estaba Gwen quien se aferro a el con mucho acariño de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo, su hijo ya adulto le saludo .. aunque el mismo ignoraba que el héroe era su padre

Era el día de repartir regalos y Ben lo sabia, aunque de su bolsillo saco un par de piedras de color purpura, se inclino y se las dio

-toma ..esto te perteneces – le dijo y ella tomo las piedras, al verlas noto un brillo, **sonriéndole se alejo **

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver_

Era el atardecer, camino a través de la pradera que había detrás de la casa de campo de Kevin, era la granja que su tía le había dejado a Gwen luego de que se repartiera el testamento , el cual Ben vendió porque Kevin recupero

El lugar era muy hermoso, recordó como en flashes las visitas que hicieron el y Gwen cuando eran mas jóvenes, recordaban el rostro de su tía al descubrirlos y también recordaba el amor que se prometieron

"a donde iremos ahora…"

A medida que se acercaba un sentimiento le invadía, le hacia doler el corazón de tal manera .. que sin quererlo sus ojos se humedecieron

"es el lugar ideal, nuestra tía nunca habito esa casa... es perfecto"

Palpo los bolsillos de su saco y de uno de estos saco su billetera en la que guardaba como su mas preciado tesoro esa fotografía... es que se tomaron hace mucho tiempo, en ella se les veía juntos a la luz de las estrellas

"no importa a donde vayas, mientras tu estés ahí… yo seré feliz"

Debajo del árbol en el que habían pasado tantos atardeceres estaba descansado Gwen, eran muchos años **desde que se vieron...** **por última vez y el venia a cumplir con su promesa **

_Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás _

-hare todo lo posible… dame unos días y yo…- antes de que pudiera seguir sintió los labios de Gwen sobre los suyos, un beso tranquilo y lleno de amor, cuando termino ella le miro fijamente

-no tienes que hacer nada, eres un héroe para el mundo y este te necesita más – tomo la mano de su héroe – deja que el destino siga su curso…-

El sol desapareció para dar paso al anochecer, tantas veces la había salvado del peligro, tantas veces había luchado por seguir a su lado aunque al final su último reto fue algo que era inalcanzable…

No hacia frio esa noche, el ambiente era cálido, no había mucho tiempo, no importaba lo que Benjamín usara nunca podría curarla, nunca podría hacerlo… llego tarde y se maldijo por eso

Nunca pudo amar a Gwen como ella lo necesitaba, tenía miedo... ¿pero miedo a que? Era un héroe.. debía ser un ejemplo para la sociedad, una sociedad hipócrita … llena de mentiras y engaños

-ahora comprendo… - dijo Ben al sentarse junto a ella en la orilla de aquel mirador – pensé que hacia los mejor para ambos sin embargo yo….-

-hiciste lo que debías y jamás volveré a reprochártelo, eres un héroe al fin y al cabo-

-no hablo de eso! – Dijo enfadándose- nunca pensé en "nosotros"…. Creía que hacia lo correcto … fui un tonto y ahora estoy pagando mis culpas -

-me gusta verte enfadado- sonrió un poco atenuando la situación – se a lo que le temes y también se porque estas así….-

Benjamín se puso de pie y miro la ciudad entera, la cual había visto surgir de un pequeño pueblo, si… era verdad… tenía miedo al futuro... tenía miedo a perderla… aun así no debía hacer del momento algo triste... de nada serviría

-estoy enfadado conmigo mismo… nunca supe discernir entre lo que está bien o mal-

Entonces en un acto rápido Gwen saco una fotografía que tenía en su bolso, la tomo y se la dio en las manos de Ben, así lo calmo un poco

-será para ti ..- dijo ella entregándosela en manos del héroe –cuando no esté…. prométeme que **volverás a devolvérmela….-**

_Cuando hay un abismo desnudo  
Que se opone entre los dos  
Yo me valgo del recuerdo taciturno de tu voz  
Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón  
Que no le queda remedio más que amarte _

"**Gwen" **

No me interesa cuanto deba esperar, se que volverá, me hizo una promesa, aunque me siento triste cuando el no esta a mi lado…. tener a mi hijo alivia mi pesar, amo a Kevin, el es mi esposo y también el hombre ideal, siempre luchando contra las cosas que se le viene encima, no se rindió nunca… lucho por mi aunque el bien sabia a quien pertenecía mi corazón

Cada día me duele más, voy al hospital y… será la ultima vez, en momentos así pienso en lo que Benjamín haría …o que hace mientras lo extraño, resguarda el universo, piensa que de ese modo logra mantenerme segura.. cree que no lo se .. siempre fue un cabeza dura .. siempre intentando protegerme

Los médicos dicen que estuve expuesta a un tipo de radiación cuando era joven, mi cuerpo era de Anodyta y esto paso sin ser importante, cuando me volví humana .. vinieron los efectos secundarios, no me arrepiento ..hice lo correcto

Kevin no se ha separado de mi, el es mas fuerte , el me ama.. desearía poder amarlo ..desearía poder corresponderle, sus tiernas caricias y ese semblante que me hace sentir segura, lo di todo aun así creo que no fue suficiente, el se merecía mucho mas …

Todo a mi alrededor son sombras y movimientos de personas que están a mi alrededor, mi hijo.. mi nieta, todos están ahí conmigo, son mi familia ahora, una mano .. siento una mano cálida y que reconozco **.. se de quien es … se a quien pertenece**

_Y en la distancia te puedo ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver  
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver  
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver _

"**Benjamín" **

De que me sirve ser un héroe, salvo galaxias .. universos pero no soy capa de salvar una vida… tengo en mi poder a todos los alienígenas, en mi cuerpo mantengo la inteligencia de miles de razas .. aun así no hallo una solución

Votaba tosas mis cosas, la tecnología que poseía parecía insuficiente

"hay cosas que no podemos cambiar Benjamín"

Serena y Bellicus me demostraban que por mas que lo intentara nada cambiaria, por mas que los odie ellos tenían razón… no era como cuando éramos niños, ahora tenia miedo … miedo en mi interior al no poder hallar una cura

Desde el espacio se veía las estrellas mas lejanas a las que no había podido llegar, parecían tan inalcanzables como Gwen, al verlas brillas me recordaba a sus bellos ojos, no podía evitarlo.. la amaba con todo mi corazón…. aun así no pude, saque la fotografía que ella me dio y comprendí

"andas enfadado siempre, porque crees haberme abandonado"

De que sirve salvar al mundo? De que sirve salvar a la humanidad? Sacrifique mi felicidad y todo lo que me importaba se esfumo de repente, la sonrisa de una niño, la paz del abrazo de una esposa… de una amor

Saque esa imagen de entre mis cosas, la toma con firmeza … ya no la dejaría sola .. si no podía salvarla .. **al menos estaría ahí para ella….**

_Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás  
Cada vez que te busco te vas  
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás  
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás_

-vine a devolvértela Gwen ..- Benjamín se le acerco y le entrego en esas débiles manos aquella fotografía, los doctores decían que ella ya no podía escuchar a nadie, era de noche y cuando toda esperanza parecía perderse una débil vos hizo que la luz iluminara el corazón del héroe

-aun no me he ido Tonto…- dijo y sostuvo la mano de Ben – yo iré primero esta vez …-

Su voz se oía tan débil que enterneció al héroe, intento ser fuerte pero … ya no tenia fuerzas

-te hice sufrir demasiado.. hasta ahora me demuestras que eres la mas fuerte-

-lo hiciste bien… - cerro las manos del héroe guardando esa fotografía –ahora guárdala y sigue tu camino que ..algún día nos volveremos a encontrar -

La mano de Gwen perdió fuerzas… ella solo esperaba verlo de nuevo, esperaba escucharlo .. solo así sentiría paz

-Te amo –

- Y yo a ti Benjamín – De pronto **la mano de Gwen desfalleció**

**Continuando la primera escena del capitulo anterior**

Cuando Kevin miro a esos dos a niños recordó que eran esos dos tontos a los que el siempre había odiado

-se cumplió …- dijo casi en silencio, entonces volvió a recostarse dejando que el viento hiciera lo suyo -Si… como tu dijiste…-

**The-End**

**Es un final abierto, me gusta pensar que van a leer los demás chaps para comprender, ejeje es parte de mis artimañas, fue placer haber escrito esto para ustedes, si les gusto ya saben que hacer. FELI NAVIDAD A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR HABERME ESPERADO TANTO CHAU HASTA OTRO FIC DE "Ben10" SIGAN SOÑANDO .. SOLO ESO LES PIDO **

**Si no comprendieron avísenme ok nos vemos chau **


End file.
